A Demon's Broken Spirit
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: 13x2, future, implied 6x1, future. Treize puts a broken, bruised and raped Duo Maxwell back together. Warnings: Rape, torture, sadism (implied).
1. Rape

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em

**_A Demon's Broken Spirit_**

Chapter 1: Rape

"Come on you stupid whore! You've done this before; I know you have, because you're just a little slag from L2, do it again, now! Do it you whore!" Snarling laughter of the two men rung around the sound-proof cell.

Duo moved forward. Tears welled in his eyes, too many memories of the streets where coming back to him; rape, starving, 'boys don't cry.'

He had to do it, death would be the ideal choice, but not when it wasn't going to be a clean death, no, it would be torture, pain.

He looked at the muscley man, naked from the waist down. Duo was weak; the one escape he'd tried had failed, and resulted in a small amount of torture, and of course, this. He needed the other pilots' help, now would be great.

"Go on!" The Oz guard was getting angrier, he kicked Duo's crumpled form hard in the stomach, and he wasn't going to ease off unless he got what he wanted. The young pilot swallowed and moved forward he grimaced as he took the swollen erection in his mouth. Years of experience told him what to do, but Duo had thought his days of this were gone, was a none-rape life too much to hope for?

"Ohh yes, keep going, yes..."

He kept going, two strong men held him in place, one from behind and the man standing above him grasping his head right where he wanted it, he didn't have a choice.

He was going to be sick, to many painful memories strangled his mind, this was a horrific situation, one he had found himself in too many times before, once again he found himself feeling dirty, he couldn't go back to the pilots now, even if they did manage to find him, he couldn't tell them what had happen, he was unclean, used goods now.

His mouth worked, giving the strong guard what he wanted. How Duo wished it was _all_ he and the other would want. But he was sure it wasn't, after he had finished off... this, the other guard would want his 'turn'. Then who knows where it would lead to, he sure as hell wasn't just going to be left alone in his cell without being 'played with' at least a little bit more.

"Sir! Count Khushrenada sir!"

Treize looked up from his desk where he had been carefully shredding paperwork as the frantic guard burst in, unable to wait for Treize to acknowledge his presence, he broke into speech, "Sir, I think you should see what's going on in one of the prisoners cells, sir."

"What is it, Haildor?" Treize addressed the guard, he wasn't sure how conceded to be, the guard was in one hell of a state, but nothing unusual usually happened in the prison cells at the opposite end of the base.

"Abuse, of one of the prisoners Sir, but taken to a more mentally and physically damaging level."

"Who is the captured?"

"Gundam pilot 02 Sir."

"Come on!" Treize barked, rising from his seat, he headed for the camera room, he couldn't have this sort of thing happening, torture on order was as far as it was supposed to go, and even then it was very tame, just a taster so they'd know what was coming if they didn't talk, they all talked.

The door was pushed open as the ginger-haired man strode inside, he went straight for camera A, room 3186, one of the cameras in the spacious, but not too over roomy for a prisoner, cell.

The scene that met his eyes turned his stomach; there was blood, recently spilled semen, and tears. He could see the fear and disgust on the young pilots face as the second guard advanced upon him. He acted fast, he needed this stopped this instant; no one should have to go through that, no matter what side they were on, or who they were fighting.

Treize burst through cell 3186 door, gun ready to blaze. Both guards were now striped from the waist down, the worst had not come for Duo yet, but to the OZ general, this was bad enough.

"...sir... I erm... err..."

Treize looked at the stammering guard standing closest to 02, he'd been touching him, but on Treize's entrance, he moved his hand as though it had just touched hot oil. Burns would probably be a better punishment for him, but all Treize had at hand was a gun, and he wanted to dispose of the sick guards quickly.

He pulled the trigger and Duo stared in awe as the General shot down one of his own men. The other guard found it best to stay silent as Treize advanced upon him, it didn't make any difference, he was shot just as his acquaintance had been.

The bodies lay unmoving on the cold floor, 02 took the time to back away into a corner, putting his face down, but staying aware of where Treize was making sure he didn't get too close whist Duo had his guard down.

Treize wasn't going to move any closer, he could see the vulnerable state the pilot was in, and didn't want to make it worse, which is all it would do. But he did have to get the Deathscythe pilot out of the cell, viewing the same walls and sleeping on the same floor as where all _that _had happened could easily drive a person mad.

He looked over the pilot, he looked so small, and not at all dangerous, but Treize had seen this solider in battle and he was a demon fighter, but at the moment, he was a demon fighter, with a broken spirit.

TBC

**A/N **Would you like me to continue with this? Review and tell me please.

_Sunny Dragoness_


	2. Appointments

**A Demon's Broken Spirit**

Chapter 2: Appointments

Treize approached the trembling figure and rested a comforting hand on a shaking shoulder.

"Please! Just don't touch me, leave me alone!"

Duo threw off the hand and sheltered himself in the furthest away corner from the other man, tears staining he tanned face.

"I'm sorry that had to happen, if I'd known it would have been... It would never have happened in the first place."

Duo could tell Treize was trying his best to make him feel even just slightly better, and he probably meant the words he was saying, but no amount of apologies could transform the depressing truth into a blank veil of nothingness.

The general backed away obediently, he wanted to get Duo out of there, but that, he could tell, was going to be a hard task.

"Duo, do you want to follow me? To a different room." He asked tentatively.

"No... it doesn't make a difference! Just go! I'll be OK if everyone just left me alone!" He sobbed harder at his own words, it was getting too much, it was bad enough that he had had to go through the experience again, but now he was going over it in his head, turning like clockwork, and he wasn't even being left alone, to face it how he though would be best.

"Duo, you need to see a doctor."

"No I don't, this is no different than the other times, and I didn't need a doctor then." Treize didn't see the hurt in the violet eyes, as the words hit something deep inside him.

"The... other times?..." He trailed off.

Duo raised his head; his glare at the OZ leader was barely distinguishable through overflowing eyes.

"But... but you're so young... how old?..."

The youth looked at the general with a deep pain in his eyes and slowly mouthed a number that made his stomach churn.

"Six?!" Images of some bastard abusing an infant less than half the age of the child himself crouching in front of him, how could anyone do that to a child? Can't they see that abusing a body as beautiful as that is an offence worth more punishment than anything he could think of? For Duo, this must have brought back some terrible memories, Treize had no idea what the experience was like first hand, but he didn't tolerate others finding out, or reliving it. 'Oh Gods, what have I let happen here?'

He knew in his heart that it wasn't his fault, but it was under the roof of _his_ base, and he could do nothing other than take full responsibility for what had happened to the youth. And he was going to take full responsibility of putting it right as well.

"Duo _please_ come with me." Treize couldn't leave him here, but he knew the pilot didn't want to move.

The long braid moved delicately as the crouched boy frantically shook his head, his face once again buried in his hands, stopping the tears before they managed to escape the flowing violet eyes orbs.

Treize had to get him to move, leaving him here would probably drive him to suicide or something along those lines. "Duo you need to see a doctor, you can come up to a more comfortable place, or I can send him down here."

The shimmering eyes looked him over, mistrust plainly expressed. Duo didn't want to stay there, he didn't want to go with his enemy either, he didn't trust him at all, but it was better than staying here. He reluctantly rose from his hunch on the ground and stood against the wall. Treize drew himself up and made to walk out of the door. Glancing back, he noticed Duo hadn't yet followed, but after the ginger-haired man took a few more steps toward the exit of the room, the youth began to follow, however, still all the while keeping a clear distance between him and his public opponent.

They travelled down the winding corridors, the place was a maze, another obstacle for anyone who could manage to escape from the heavily guarded cells, but Treize obviously knew the place like the back of his hand, he took all the correct turnings, never having to back-track once, and ended up at his private quarters in mere minutes. As soon as Duo and he reached the well presented rooms, Treize called someone to fetch the doctor, who came as soon as possible. Treize instructed him to check Duo over, he'd wanted to add something about what would happen if he further hurt the ill-treated beauty, but the man was a doctor he wouldn't hurt him. So he just gave his instructions and then left the room, it was a delicate matter and he didn't want to be interfering or making the deeply wounded patient feel uncomfortable.

The medical consultant came and talked to the General before leaving.

"His condition is harsh. Physically, he's barely hurt, a few cuts and bruises, but his body has them under control. But mentally he is broken, he needs to recover, but this may take some time and a lot of loving care and help. He has been treated worse than this before but he never recovered fully from those incidents. He built a wall to block them out rather that healing the open wounds, the wall has been knocked down and the wounds are now exposed again, but this time, he needs to recover properly or he may not be able to cope."

Treize nodded. Helping to get the pilot better was going to be tough, but he would do anything he was able to to heal the severally injured boy.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Khushrenada? What happened to me here isn't hardly anything to do with you, I don't blame you OK? Now can you leave me alone now!?" Duo angrily spat the words, the doctor had left and Treize had re-entered the room. Duo has sitting, pain shimmering far in his eyes but as he had heard the General approaching, he'd let his expression fade away and his soldier mask slip into place.

The OZ leader looked as though he wanted to protest, but he knew to help Duo, the pilot would have to be open to his help. So he reluctantly nodded and retreated from the room.

He wanted Duo to let him help, but he didn't know how to gain the boy's trust, for now, _he_ himself needed some help, and he only knew one person who'd ever been able to break the walls down around a Gundam pilot's heart, body and soul.

Treize walked to another of his rooms and went to the nearest videophone. He made the connections and was relieved when the familiar shawl of silvery blonde hair and a grey-silver mask obscuring icy blue eyes came into focus.

"Zechs." He nodded at the man on the screen in front of him who he had come to class as the brother he'd never had.

"Treize." A faint smile played on the younger mans lips, it had been a while since he'd heard from his friend, he knew if anything drastic had happened to Treize it would be all over the news, but he still liked to here his condition from the man himself.

"Zechs, I need your help with something."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just come."

"Right."

Zechs broke the connection, Treize knew he would be there; he wouldn't have cut off if he couldn't come, he would have told the General.

_Owari Chapter 2_

**A/N **To everyone that reviewed me, many thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, it's for you 13 especially.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A Demon's Broken Spirit**

Chapter 3: Pain

Two figures filled the door frame, watching the sleeping Angel of Death. Chest rising gracefully and falling in the same delicate manner. He looked more at peace now in the deepness of his slumber than he had any other time Treize had seen him.

The men watched for long a time. Zechs shifted his posture ever so slightly, but even that was enough for pilot skills to click into action and the beauty stirred from his sleep. Violet eyes snapped warily open. His body moved and he twisted round so he could see what had awoken him, hatred shimmered in the surface of them as he saw the unwelcome intruders.

"Oh great, there's two of you to bother me now." Duo should have sounded like his old-self saying that, but the voice was full of scorn and loathing, he was serious and not about to change his mind anytime soon. It was painfully obvious to both the General and the Lieutenant that he blamed one, or possibly both of them for the incidents.

"Duo," Treize began tentatively, "you should lay still, go back to sleep, you need rest."

Duo threw him another look of detest. "I was raped, not beaten; I don't need rest and I don't have blood loss or anything like that. I'M FINE."

Treize felt a shot to the heart at the painful choice of brutal words.

"Fine, look, I'll get my rest, I'll go to sleep, just give me some space of my own, leave me alone O.K.?"

Treize looked as though he wanted to deny the angry pilot his wishes, but Zechs saw the safe path and walked it. He steered the General with him as he exited the room.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The two friends sat on opposite sides of an oak table in Treize's drawing room. Zechs sipped a small Cointreau elegantly, holding the glass, palm up between his middle and ring finger. Treize had substituted his customary wine for the stronger drink of Scotch. He told Zechs the whole story of what had happen to the beautiful victim and then downed the drink in one shot, he folded his arms on the tabletop and waited for Zechs response.

"So that's why you need my help." It was more of a statement than a question as the younger man already knew the answer.

Still, Treize nodded in confirmation. "You have more experience with the boy underneath the Gundam pilot than I do; you managed to get through to one, gain his trust. I, on the other hand, have no experience of the matter."

"I'll try my best, but from what I know, what happened to him brought back some rough memories, it'll take a lot to get through to him in my guess."

Treize sighed heavily. He knew Zechs was right; he just didn't want him to be. He wanted to help Duo, he would do anything he could, the only thing was, Duo probably wouldn't respond to any of it.

"What-what am I supposed to do?" The ginger-haired man pressed.

"I'm not a doctor you know Treize, I can only give you my best guess." Zechs reminded him.

"That'll do." He answered exasperatedly.

A blonde eyebrow was raised and then the young man answered. "Don't be there when _you _want, be there when he needs you."

Treize listened to the wise words, sighed and put his head sleepily on his collapsed arms.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Quatre paced the living area systematically. He felt awkward, even thought the safehouse was his own, he didn't feel comfortable at all. Something wasn't right. He rubbed his chest in a soothing motion, but the aching didn't go anyway. It wouldn't until Duo was feeling better, just as Quatre knew. He couldn't tell what was wrong with him, just that he was in a bad condition. The young blonde wished he knew what was wrong, he usually felt a sharp pang if one of the pilots was hurt in battle, but this hurting was immense, and it had lasted a while now.

Duo hadn't been due back when he had first started to feel the ache in his heart, so the Arabian hadn't worried too much, but now... Now he _was _getting anxious, Duo was expected back either today or tomorrow, so although he wasn't yet late, all Quatre could do was pace.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Duo didn't go back to sleep.

He lay unmoving. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He didn't know what his dreams would bring. Although they were serene once in a while, the rest of the time, they were nightmares plagued with events of his life. Especially recently.

He knew his two enemies were trying to help him through it. But he didn't know why. So what if they felt responsible? It shouldn't really make a difference, even that kind of torture was often planned, it didn't bother most. Why did it them? If anyone was concerned, it should be him.

It did bother him though. Just as it bothered Treize and Zechs. More probably. He was used to it, something no one should be, certainly no child the age of sixteen.

The whole 'caring charade' could be just that though, a charade. It could easily be a trap. They'd wanted him dead for the majority of the war, only being now that their minds had been changed. That is, if they really had been changed. It would be so simple just to pretend they were looking after him, gain his trust, and then drop the knife. Duo wouldn't let that happen, he wasn't that stupid.

Although... They did seem genuinely worried, particularly Treize, he had convinced him to see a doctor; he didn't have to do that even if it was just a plan. And of course, Wufei seemed to think him honourable, a truly honourable man would never put a stunt as low as this.

A wave of sickness washed over him as he though of previous encounters of this familiar throbbing. Tears welled up in the pained eyes. Shaking took over his body. Rocking back and forth the hunched figure sobbed uncontrollably. His mind was harassed with the plagues of his dreams.

He may as well have gone to sleep; living nightmares were just as bad.

_TBC..._

**AN **Hope you like this, this chapter was supposed to be different, but this is how it turned out. Sorry it took so long to get posted but I'll write quicker than last time, I promise. Thanks to everyone following this by the way, it means the world to me; you are all really, really great.


	4. Awake

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A Demon's Broken Spirit**

Chapter 4: Awake

Treize lay awake, feeling he was not the only one. The door was swinging ever so slightly, just off the latch, very slowly, click…click…click... He stared at it, seeing nothing that was really there. The general reached for the glass on his night stand, he was thirsty; the half litre of scotch that had managed to slip down his throat had parched him.

Raising the glass to his slightly parted lips he tipped his head back. Empty. Throwing his sheet off and rising, he reached out and soon felt the smooth silk slip warmly around his shoulders and then fastened the green tie of his dressing gown.

A shadow appeared in the small slither of light at the entrance to his room. Treize had felt his air before his companion's shadow had even came into view.

'Treize.' The blonde head nodded.

'Zechs, you're awake.'

'It seems you are too, what keeps you up, or need I not ask?'

Zechs need not have asked.

The general walked into his en-suite, turning on the tap instinctively. The room reflected him; the marble tiles shimmered gently in the moonlight which came in a blur through the frosted window. On the window sill there sat a glass dish, full but not overflowing with fresh potpourri. Three silk dressing gowns, one emerald green, identical to the one around his shoulders and the other two royal blue, each delicately embroidered with a petite needle. Everything was neatly organised from the bath products, of which there were many, to the towels. The corner bath gleamed white along which the basin and toilet and the golden handles and taps brought a decorative finish to the room.

Treize emerged from the bathroom, water still shining on his lips. He led his guest to the drawing room and took the same sit he had occupied earlier in the evening. Zechs knew of his ways and again, took the seat opposite him.

"Why are you awake Zechs?" The question was asked sleepily as the general felt no need to fully awaken himself around his trusted colleague and friend.

"Because you are. I'm here to help you, even if it's just to give you an excuse to be awake." Zechs replied, it was obvious from his words, voice and eyes that he had not even tried to get to sleep yet, seems he knew he would be getting up sometime during the night.

Treize mused on what was said. 'Here to help you.' He always was. For as long as the General could recall he had always had Zechs there to help him. No matter what it was. Treize wasn't even dense enough to pretend Generals in a war didn't have 'small problems', they did, but no matter what it was, his blonde haired partner was there, and the favour was always returned.

"Thanks." Was all the ginger man could think of to say back.

"Treize, you have to stop beating yourself up about this, remember what I told you earlier? You need to think about that, but until he is ready to listen or talk there's nothing you can do and even if you wait he may never be ready but you have to accept that you are doing all you can." Zechs spoke as if it had all been said before.

"It should never have happened… I should have… it…"

"You can't change the past Treize," Zechs spoke steadily; "you just have to do what you can now and if that's nothing maybe it's for the best and if it' everything maybe that is too, but you can't decide what the best is, not in this situation, just give it time."

The General sighed; he knew the Lieutenant was right; he just had to give it time. But for now though he felt powerless, he felt like his life was on hold, he felt ashamed and he felt, above everything else, guilty. Treize knew he had troops doing his jobs and workers to tae on his role for now, he knew he had to forget the war for the moment as he had a soldier down.

The pair sat in silence for a lengthy period. Zechs got up and lit the fire, he had a feeling they would be there a while.

The lieutenant retook his seat and began dealing a pack of very old cards which were kept in the bar. "It's just to take your mind off things," he stated simply. "Any preference to the game?"

"Dealer's choice," replied Treize shaking his head.

"Quatre?"

The young blonde started awake.

"Yes Heero?" The Arabian smiled, he tried to ignore the pain he still felt as he turned to talk to his alliance.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"I was just trying to figure something out."

"Your chest hurting again?" The cobalt blue eyes had a slight hint of concern behind the icy exterior, since Heero had found Zechs, there was always something warm about his coolness to his friends, he was never warm in battle though, the relationship could not affect his performance in combat. Quatre was the only pilot who knew of Heero and Zechs but he was not the only one who had notice the difference.

"Yes," Quatre replied, it has been for a while now, longer than usual and it feels like there's more to it as if it's a lasting injury or an emotional one rather than just a wound.

"Is it Duo or Wufei?" Heero inquired.

Wufei left the day before to complete a mission on LX483; he was not due back for a few days. The mission had seemed simple enough, just to detonate a few bases however he could have been hurt… but this was unlikely. Heero had known before he asked that the answer would be Duo. His mission was slightly more complicated, not something they couldn't handle but Heero didn't think Duo should take the mission alone in the first place. Braking into an Oz base could be tricky and the chances of getting caught or injured where much higher without back-up.

"Duo, Wufei hadn't even left before I felt it. He's due back tomorrow, what if he doesn't come?" The blue eyes shone with anxiety.

"We'll go after him, same as we always do if one of us is captured or wounded." Heero's reply seemed so obvious and although the Arabian believed him, it did not stop him worrying and wondering. "Go to bed Quatre." The words were soft for Heero and Quatre appreciated the sentiment.

Duo awoke once more. He slept because there was nothing else to do; there was nothing else to do because he had no energy if he didn't sleep. He dreams had been sorrowful tonight, he didn't want to think about them but the memories fought their way into his mind. He could remember what day it was, he was unsure how long he'd been in the Oz base but he knew he was due back soon, if not already. He didn't doubt that the other pilots would get him out but how much better would it make him feel? Maybe, just maybe if he got out and was around his friends he could build the barriers back up, forget everything that had ever happened and be his old self. Right now though, that seemed impossible.

TBC…

**A/N **Very sorry this took so long, I don't really have a reason why just that I haven't had much time with school and things. Hope you like it; I'll appreciate your comments if anyone's bothered anymore.

Sunny Dragoness


End file.
